metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3
by Won-Chan108
Summary: The final part to the doujinshi. Kyoya, Ryuga, and Ginga are adults raising their child, Kyoga, together. But as Kyoga gets older he realizes he holds feelings for his mother, Ginga. Like his fathers, Kyoga's a sneaky pervert who doesn't take no for an answer. How long will it take for Ginga to realize Kyoga's behavior? Can Kyoya and Ryuga stop Kyoga from stealing their wife?
1. Welcome Home

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 70% KyoyaxGinga

Chapter 16- Mommy

It had been several years since Ryuga, Kyoya, and Ginga had Kyoga, their son. Ryuga and Ginga had left the city to protect the future of beyblade after what nemesis had done.

So it had been up to Kyoya to raise Kyoga here in Metal Bey City. Years have passed and Kyoya is 22 and Kyoga is 6.

Morning at the House. . .

Kyoya: Mmmnn.. *wakes up* Haa~ time to make breakfast.

Kyoya got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Kyoya: *drinks some coffee* What should I make today?

Kyoga: *tired* Morning daddy..

Kyoya: Hey.. Did you stay up last night? You still have bed head.

Kyoga: *sits at table* I'm fine.

Kyoya: Alright then, what do you want for breakfast?

Kyoga: Toast with jelly!

Kyoya: *gets a cup* You have to have eggs and rice with that. You'll get fat from all that sugar.

Kyoga: *pouts* I know~

Kyoya: *gives cup to Kyoga* Here's your milk.

Kyoga: *sips cup* Bleh!

Kyoya: You're never going to grow if you don't drink your milk properly.

Kyoga: Rrrrr.. (I hate milk!)

Kyoya: *gets toaster* Glaring at it won't make it disappear.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Kyoya: *looks at clock* (It's 10 in the morning, who comes by this early?) Hn, must be Benkei.

Kyoya opened the front door.

Kyoya: Benkei, do you know how early it is?! I don't have time.. to..

Ginga: Hey Kyoya..

Kyoya: *stares* . . . (This guy..looks familiar.)

Ginga: *smiles* Long time no see. It's been a while.

Kyoya: Gin..ga?

Ginga: Yup! I'm back-

Kyoya: *pinches Ginga's cheek* Where the hell have you been?!

Ginga: Owowowowow! Let me expwain! OOoow! (Same old Kyoya, I knew this would happen!)

Kyoya: *pissed* You should've been here years ago! And you haven't called me once, were you **ever **planning on coming back?!

Ginga: I know, I know! I'm sooowwyyy~ Wet goh!

Kyoya: *stops pinching* Explanation. **Now.**

Ginga: *rubs sore cheek* A lot had happened when I left. I had to train Zero, there was this competition, and I was helping Tsubasa and Madoka prepare for the new Battle Bladers.

Kyoya: *angry glare* And?

Ginga: *sulks* I'm sorry.. I've been wanting to see Kyoga too. I should've come sooner, sorry Kyoya.

Kyoya: There, that's better. Come on in.

Ginga: *enters house* So this is where you've been living? Nice place Kyoya!

Kyoya: You mean where **we** leave. You live here now too. *smirks* You're my wife after all.

Ginga: *blushes* That's right.. *puts bag on couch*

Kyoya: I'm going to do laundry right after breakfast, get changed. You look filthy.

Ginga: *takes jacket off* It's just a little dirt, traveling around the world isn't supposed to be clean Kyoya. Especially when you do it on foot.

Kyoya: Yeah, yeah just-

Ginga: *takes shirt off* Haa~

Ginga had grown boobs due to the pregnancy.

Kyoya: *blushes red* WHOA! Put your shirt back down! NOW!

Ginga: *pulls shirt back down* Huh? What's wrong?

Kyoya: *still red* You're chest! **That's** what's wrong!

Ginga: *touches chest* Oh right, I was going to ask you about this later. While I was traveling, my chest began to itch a lot and it got swollen like this.

Kyoya: Why didn't you ask me before you left?

Ginga: It wasn't like this then! It got bigger over time. *pokes chest* What are these anyways? Am I sick, did I catch a cold?

Kyoya: *blushes at chest* It's just a side-effect after having a kid. Your chest begins to swell up causing you to grow breasts. It's perfectly normal.. (I just didn't think it could happen to males too.)

Ginga: It's weird, what are they for? Hmm.. *squeezes chest*

Kyoya: Stop feeling yourself up!

Ginga: *gropes more* It's fine Kyoya, they don't hurt as much as they used to. Wow they feel squishy, like dumplings. *stomach growls* Ehehehe~

Kyoya: *sweatdrops* Of course **you'd** only think about food at a time like this.

Ginga: Hmm.. Kyoya, do you want to feel too?

Kyoya: Hn?

Ginga: *places Kyoya's hand on chest* See?

Kyoya: WHA-?! *squeezes*

Ginga: *blushes* Feels nice right?

Kyoya: I-It is soft.. *moves hand* (Just what am I doing?)

Ginga: It's weird; I feel nothing when I do it myself. But when you do it to me, it feels good.

Kyoya: *turns redder* (It's so soft and warm.. I think, I'm gonna faint!)

"_Daddy?"_

Kyoya: *let's go* (That's right, Kyoga still hasn't eaten yet!)

Ginga: Hm? Is that who I think it is? *goes to kitchen*

Kyoga: Mm?

Ginga: It really is you..

Kyoga: *stares at Ginga* Who're you?

Ginga: Kyoga.. *smiles* It's been a forever since I last saw you. You've grown.

Kyoga: How do you know my name?

Ginga: I'm your mommy, that's why.

Kyoga: . . . (My mommy?) But I thought that nice lady that daddy brings home was my mommy.

Ginga: *pissed* L-Lady?!

Kyoya: What's going on in here?

Ginga: *glares at Kyoya* **What **_lady_?

Kyoya: Huh?

Kyoga: Daddy this guy says he's my mommy, but I thought the nice lady you bring over was my mommy.

Ginga: Yeah Kyoya, mind telling me why a **LADY** was in this house?!

Kyoya: Wha- it's not like that-!

Ginga: *pouts* You promised you wouldn't cheat! So who is she?! Huh? Huh?!

Kyoya: It's Madoka, calm down! I swear it was just Madoka!

Ginga: You've been cheating on me with Madoka?! *more pissed* You two-timer!

Kyoya: THAT'S NOT IT, STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! *explains* Madoka would come by to help with changing Kyoga's diapers, teaching me how to cook, and do some chores. Just womanly stuff I didn't know how to do.

Ginga: *sniffle* ..so you didn't cheat on me?

Kyoya: *pats head* I didn't cheat. There, all better?

Ginga: *nod* Mmhm..

Kyoga: So who are you anyway?

Ginga: *smiles at Kyoga* I'm Ginga Hagane, *points to self* your **real** mommy.

Kyoga: *tilts head to side* Ginga..Hagane? . . . *frowns* Nope, never heard of you.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Well that makes sense, you were so small back then. But I promise *holds Kyoga's hand* I'll be here from now on, and to be the best mommy ever. *grins* Just leave it to me!

Kyoga: *blushes some* Oh..

Kyoya: *smirks* Sure you can handle it. There are plenty of chores to do around here, _mommy_.

Ginga: *holding back anger* No problem, br-bring it on.

Chore #1- Kyoga's room. . .

Kyoya: Alright, first things first. Kyoga needs his clothes, have him dressed by the time I get back.

Ginga: *thumbs up* Right, piece of cake.

Kyoya: *leaves* 'Kay, I'll check on you two later. Bye.

Ginga: *looks around* Wow, you're room is so cute~!

Kyoga's room was filled with plush toys, posters of beyblade, and his bed in the center.

Kyoga: *blushes* Daddy wins me a lot of toys down at Bey Park.

Ginga: Really~? That's nice~ Alright, let's get you your clothes! *rummages through closet*

Kyoga: *tugs on Ginga's shirt*

Ginga: Hm? What's wrong?

Kyoga: I want to wear my lion T-shirt today. It's my favorite.

Ginga: Right, one lion shirt coming up! *rummages some more* U-Uuuh.. I don't see it anywhere.

Kyoga: Daddy probably forgot to wash it.

Ginga: *grabs Kyoga's hand and runs* Then to the laundry room away~!

Kyoga: *being dragged* Whoooaaa~

Laundry room. . .

Ginga: *putting shirt in washing machine* Alright, now just add some soap. *pours in powder* How much am I supposed to pour in?

Kyoga: I don't know. Maybe the more soap you add the cleaner it gets?

Ginga: Good idea! *dumps whole box* Hehe~ that was easy. Now to start it up.

The washing machine had a lot of buttons and knobs.

Ginga: *dizzy* (Uuuuh..which one do I push? What're the knobs for?)

Kyoga: *stares at Ginga* Hmmm..

Ginga: (Kyoga's standing right here! I can't fail as a mommy!) *pushes random buttons*

Kyoga: Do you know what you're doing?

Ginga: O-Of course I do! *pushes start* Yay~! I did it!

Kyoga: *imitating Ginga* Yay~!

The washing machine started shaking around rapidly.

Ginga: *scared* Is it supposed to do that?

Soap suds started gushing out everywhere.

Kyoga: No..

The washing machine gushed out a lot of water and suds.

Ginga and Kyoga: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyoya: *opens door* Ginga what's wrong, I heard screaming.

Kyoga, Ginga, water and soap flooded out of the room.

Kyoya: *glares* Gingaaaaaa!

Ginga: I'M SORRY~!

Kyoga: (I wanna do that again.)

Chore #2 Bathroom. . .

Kyoya: Since you got Kyoga's pajamas dirty you have to give him a bath. Can you handle **that**?

Ginga: *gets a scrubber* No problem!

Kyoya: *leaves* I'll bring a towel when you're done.

Kyoga: *naked in the sink* Can you add bubbles? Daddy always adds bubbles.

Ginga: Sure.. *adds a little soap* Aren't you cramped in the sink?

Kyoga: No. I'm too small for the bath. Daddy said my growth was slowing down because I was in the hospital too long.

Ginga: (Right, I forgot the doctors tested on him longer. It's not every day a baby is born from two males.) Is the water okay?

Kyoga: Uh-huh, nice and warm.

Ginga: *scrubs Kyoga's back*

Kyoga: Haaa~ this feels nice~

Ginga: Really? Alright~, how do you like this? *scrubs harder*

Kyoga: *jittery* Wawawawawawa

Ginga: Hehe~ got you! Got you! *bumps into faucet*

The sink sprayed a bunch of cold water.

Ginga and Kyoga: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyoya: *barges in* What happened?!

Ginga and Kyoga were soaked in cold water.

Kyoga: *snot* Ah-choo!

Kyoya: Don't catch a cold, come here. *wraps Kyoga in towel*

Kyoga: Haa~ much better.

Kyoya: *glares at Ginga* Are you trying to get him sick? What were you thinking Ginga?!

Ginga: *shivering* S-S-S-SORRY!

Chore #3 Kitchen. . .

Kyoya was in his bedroom waiting for Ginga to finish making dinner.

Kyoga: *enters room* Hey daddy

Kyoya: Kyoga? What, dinner's done already?

Kyoga: *nods* Uh-huh, and mommy cooks way differently than you do.

Kyoya: Huh?

Kyoga: I didn't know we could eat fire.

Kyoya: What?! *notices smoke* OH SHIT! *dashes out the room*

Kyoga: *following* Are we eating shit tonight too?

Kyoya: *blushes* Don't say that word!

Kyoga: But **you** said it.

Kyoya: Just don't say it!

Kyoga: But I didn't say **it**, I said **shit**.

Kyoya: *pissed* Just stay in your room! *goes to handle fire*

Later. . .

The kitchen was cleared and Ginga was covered in smoke and dust as Kyoya put on an apron.

Kyoya: From now on **I'll** make the dinner. You just stay out of trouble.

Ginga: *sad* I'm sorry.. (I can't do anything right.)

Nighttime. . .

Kyoya: *tucks Kyoga in bed* I'm sorry about my wife. You're mom can be a real idiot sometimes, but he's really trying his best.

Kyoga: *yawns* But I had fun today daddy.

Kyoya: Really?

Kyoga: Yeah! Mommy's really funny! Today I got the best mommy ever, we swam in the laundry room together, and he made all that pretty fire in the kitchen.

Kyoya: *sweatdrops* Bless your innocent mind.

Kyoga: Hm?

Kyoya: *smiles* Nothing, I'm glad you had fun today. Mommy's going to stay with us from now on, happy?

Kyoga: Yeah, I like mommy. *yawns* G'night daddy. *closes eyes*

Kyoya: *pets Kyoga's hair* Good night Kyoga, I love you.

Kyoya gently closed Kyoga's bedroom door and went to the kitchen.

Ginga wore an apron as he washed the dishes.

Kyoya: *sneaks up on Ginga* Oh, so you **can** do something after all.

Ginga: *gasp* WHA-! *pouts* Don't tease! This mommy stuff is hard! I hope Kyoga isn't mad at me.

Kyoya: *mumbles* It's actually the opposite..

Ginga: Hm?

Kyoya: Nothing, nothing.

Ginga: *putting dishes away* But still, it's good to see my son again. I waited so long for this day to come. *smiles* I missed him, Ryuga, and you so much all these years.

Kyoya: *blushes* Hnn..

Ginga: *closes cabinet*

Kyoya: Was that the last dish?

Ginga: Yup, I'm done-

Kyoya: *embraces Ginga from behind* Finally..

Ginga: *blush* Ky-Kyoya?!

Kyoya: *kisses Ginga's neck* It's okay, Kyoga's fast asleep. I can't hold back anymore, I missed you too, so much Ginga. I waited and waited for you to come back.

Ginga: I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere Kyoya.

Kyoya: You'd better not.. *kisses Ginga* Mmm..

Ginga: Nnnn.. (He's still a good kisser.)

Kyoya: *pulls up Ginga's shirt*

Ginga: *breasts slip out* Mmmnn!

Kyoya: *breaks kiss* Haa, still sensitive as always.

Ginga: Haa..hhaa..

Kyoya: *gropes chest* You got this horny over a kiss?

Ginga: Fuaa..aaah!

Kyoya: Your chest really swelled up huh. *pinches nipples* How'd it get so big?

Ginga: Kyo- hyaaaa! It hurts, aaah!

Kyoya: *grips hips* Sorry I'm not gentle. I haven't touched you in forever, so I want to see how much you've grown.

Ginga: *blushes* Kyoya..

Kyoya: *gropes belly* And I see you've gotten fatter.

Ginga: *pissed* Huh?

Kyoya: It's all squishy now, did you pig out while you were traveling?

Ginga: *pouts* Well **sorry **for being a pig. Then I guess we're not having sex.

Kyoya: Hn?!

Ginga: Surely you don't want to sleep with a **pig** like me.

Kyoya: (He's so pouty, how cute.) I was just joking, relax. Even if you did get fat I'd still love you.

Ginga: *not buying it* Really?

Kyoya: Really-Really.

Ginga: Then stop touching my belly!

Kyoya: *smirks* Then where else do you want me to touch you?

Ginga: *blushes* Lower..

Kyoya: *undoes Ginga's pants* Be a little more specific..

Ginga: *places Kyoya's hand on IT* Please touch me here..

Kyoya: *kisses cheek* There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Ginga: (Devil..) I see your perverted ways haven't changed.

Kyoya: *strokes dick* Now's not a good time to be calling **me** a pervert.

Ginga: *moans* HAaaaa..aah! Hyaa.. nn!

Kyoya: It's so warm and sticky, you haven't touched yourself have you?

Ginga: *blushes* O-Only..once in a while.

Kyoya: Ah-ha, so I'm not the only pervert here now am I? *strokes faster*

Ginga: Hyaaaahh! Aaah! K-Kyoya, not so fast! Aaah!

Kyoya: *getting hard* (Even after all these years he's still so cute.)

Ginga: AAaahh! Haaa, th-that's enough, stop teasing mmme!

Kyoya: What? This isn't enough for you?

Ginga pulled his pants down and bent over on the counter.

Ginga: *blushes* Haaa..haa.. I don't want to cum by myself, put it in Kyoya.

Kyoya: *unzips pants* ..yeah, I can't wait either. *presses against hole* Still, I'm surprised you'd openly beg for it.

Ginga: We haven't done IT in forever.. *blushes red* and I wanted you so badly.

Kyoya: *love-struck* . . . (This is bad..there's no way I can hold back after hearing that.)

Ginga: Kyoya, what's wrong? D-Did that sound perverted?! I'm sorry!

Kyoya: No, it's not perverted. I.. wanted you too, the moment you came home.

Ginga: *smirk* So you had pervy thoughts the minute I got here?

Kyoya: *blushes* Not like that! I meant I wanted to kiss you and hold you and stuff. I was happy..

Ginga: *blush* Kyoya..

Kyoya: *thrusting in* I'm putting it in now, bear with it, 'cause I won't be gentle.

Ginga: AAAaaahh! I-It's okay, I want you too, please hurry!

Kyoya: Aaahh! *thrust it all in* Haaa..

Ginga: Nnnnaaaaahhh! Haaa, b-big!

Kyoya: *smirks* Heh, you didn't expect me to be the same size as last time did you? I did some growing of my own.

Ginga: *moans* You grew too much!

Kyoya: Relax, you took me in just fine. Haa, besides I can't take much more of this. *thrust* *thrust*

Ginga: *slips some* Hiiaaaahh! AAHH! AAH! NNN!

Kyoya: *thrust* Sorry Ginga, *thrust* I want to fuck you so badly. Forgive me if it hurts!

Ginga: *moans* It doesn't hurt, aaahh! I-It feelsss good! AAAHHAA!

Kyoya: *holds Ginga's hand* I'll do my best.. *thrust thrust thrust* I love you, Ginga!

Ginga: Yeah, me too! I love you too! Aaaahh..hhaaa! haaahh! *drools* Nnnn aaaahh!

Kyoya: *thrusts harder* (It feels so hot inside him, I'm gonna end up cumming soon!)

Ginga: AAAHH! HHHIAA! I-IT FEELS SO GOOD! GOINNNG NUMMB! AAAAHH! KYOYA, MORE!

Kyoya: *smirks and goes faster* You've grown very lewd Ginga..

Ginga: AAAHH! AH! AH! N-NO, I HAVEN'T NNNN!

Kyoya: I don't mind it, it's sexy. *pinches nipple*

Ginga: *moans louder* HYYYAAAH! N-NOT THERE! AAAAH, KYOOOYAAA!

Kyoya: *tugs on nipples* Ssshhh, you'll end up waking Kyoga.

Ginga: *growls* Th-Then stop that!

Kyoya: *taunts* Stop what? This? *squeezes chest*

Ginga: STAAAAHHP! M-MY MIND'S SPINNING! AAAAHH! AAH! Y-YOU'RE RUBBING THEM TOO MUCH!

Kyoya: Do you feel good Ginga? Cumming soon?

Ginga: MMMnnn! NNNNAAAAHH! YES! IT'S CUMMING OUT!

Kyoya: Then let's cum together!

Ginga: *nods* MMM!

Kyoya: *bites ear* NNnnnnngh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: HYAAAAAAHHAAHHNN! -SPLURT-

Kyoya: *exhausted* Haaa..haa.. (Damn, I might've overdid it a little.)

Ginga: Haa..hhaa.. H-Huh?! Kyoya!

Kyoya: *pulls out* What's wrong?

Ginga: *panicking* M-My chest is leaking!

Milk dripped from his pink nipples.

Kyoya: *blushes* (I made him lactate.) It's milk.

Ginga: Milk?! Wait, I'm cumming from my chest now too?! Should we call the hospital?!

Kyoya: No, it's a normal sign of being a mother. I'll explain later.

Ginga: Phew~, so this is normal.

Kyoya: *remembers* Oh, I almost forgot.

Ginga: *looks over shoulder* Hm?

Kyoya: *smiles* Welcome home, Ginga.

Ginga: *smiles* I'm back, Kyoya. *kisses Kyoya*

Kyoya: *kisses back*

To be continued. . .

**I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY! OOOOH MYYYY GAAAAWWWD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUBLISH PART 3 WAY BACK IN JUNE, SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING! This summer has been really stormy. We ended up losing our power on the last week of June, so I couldn't do NOTHING. But when July came, I got SUPER lazy. OH-MY-GAWD, I'M SOOOO SORRY! I owe you guys a lot of updates.**

**I'm guessing I'll start drawing metal fight beyblade part 3 next year or the year after. I'm not sure because I'm still drawing part 2 right now, so please don't rush me. I'm not a miracle worker. -_-**

**Anyways, what do you think of the new metal fight byeblade part 3? The same? Better? Worse? REVIEW! Won-chan is back and here to stay! YEEEEEAAAAHH!**

**-Won-Chan :3**


	2. Daddy

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 70% RyugaxGinga

Chapter 16- Daddy

Ginga: *reading a book* Alright, _How to be a Mommy_, let's see.. _Babies tend to get hungry every 2 hours so always remember to nurse them._ Huh? Nursing? ..*blushes* is that why milk keeps coming out of my chest? (I'd better ask Kyoya, maybe he can help explain it better.)

Ginga got up to go to the kitchen where Kyoya was. But someone had already entered the house.

Ginga: Kyoooyaaaa, I have a question~! *bumps into someone* Oof!

Somone: Hm? You okay?

Ginga: Ow..yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was.. *looks up* ..Ryuga?

Ryuga: *stunned* Ginga? (Wow, he looks so..different.)

Ginga: *smiles* Hi~, are you just now getting here?

Ryuga: Well actually I've-

Ginga: Oh wait, do you know your way around the house?

Ryuga: Ginga I've-

Ginga: Ah! But did you see Kyoga already? He got so big now!

Ryuga: *lost patience* GINGA!

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: I've already been in this house multiple times. I visited a few times monthly behind your dad's back.

Ginga: Whaaaat?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've sneaked too! *pouts* No fair.. *sighs* Oh well, it's good to have you back Ryuga.

Ryuga: Y-Yeah..

Ginga leaned in expecting a kiss on the lips.

Ryuga: *blush* (No, stay calm, it's too early for this. Remain in control.) *kisses Ginga's forehead* 'kay, good to see you too. I gotta go..

Ginga: Huh? Oh, yeah..okay. (That was weird.)

**Later in the Kitchen. . .**

Ryuga and Kyoya were chatting in the kitchen with coffee.

Kyoya: So what brings you here? You staying this time, or is this just another visit.

Ryuga: Well..since Ginga's back, I guess I should stay. But I don't think it's such a good idea.

Kyoya: Huh? Why?

Ryuga: I've been thinking a lot while I was traveling on my own. Remembering all of those horrible things I did to Ginga..

Kyoya: Yeah?

Ryuga: I can't forgive myself for what I did and what I've put him through. *sighs* Was marrying him even the right choice? I'm unworthy of being a husband..

Kyoya: *pissed* You sound like such a pussy right now.

Ryuga: *pissed* Huh?!

Kyoya: It's too late to be regretting all that stuff now! You're married and we have a kid to look after! So quit your moping! And besides, that was ages ago..I'm sure Ginga has already forgiven you.

Ryuga: You think so..

Kyoya: If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself.

Ryuga: Alright.. the next time I see him I'll-

Kyoga: *runs into the kitchen naked* WAAAAH! DAAADDYYY! MOMMY MADE THE WATER TOO COLD AGAIN!

Kyoya: *goes to get a towel* Dammit Ginga!

Ginga ran into the kitchen chasing Kyoga shirtless.

Ginga: I'm sorry, come back! Pleeeaase!

Ryuga: *spits out coffee* WHOA!

Kyoya: *blushes* AAAH! GAH- GINGA COVER YOURSELF!

Ginga: *catches Kyoga* Gotcha! Hm? Did you guys say something?

Kyoya: PUT A SHIRT ON!

Ginga: *leaves* R-Right, sorry! C'mon Kyoga~

Kyoga: But my towel!

Ryuga: *blushes* I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with his chest?

Kyoya: Pregnancy side-effect.. He's still learning how to nurse Kyoga properly.

Ryuga: Oh..

**Later. . .**

Kyoya and Kyoga were by the doors with their coats on.

Kyoya: Alright I'm going downtown with Kyoga to get him a bey to practice with. Keep an eye on Ginga and make sure he doesn't burn the house down.

Ryuga: Uhhh..

Ginga: *pissed* Oh that **one** time!

Kyoga: I still thought it was pretty.

Kyoya: We'll be back late tonight, later. *leaves*

Ryuga: *looks at Ginga* So what's this about you burning the house down?

Ginga: *pouts* I was still new to this kitchen, that's all! I can cook just fine.

Ryuga: Whatever you say. (It's just us in the house today? Is this really such a good idea? Oh that's right, I had something I wanted to ask Ginga!) Ginga!

He wasn't there.

Ryuga: Ginga, where are you?

Ginga: I'm in the living room!

Ryuga: *enters* Ginga I wanted to ask- uhh..

Ginga: *bends over* There we go.

TV: Reach down all the way to touch your toes.

Ryuga: *stares at Ginga's rear* I..uhh..

Ginga: Hm? Oh hey Ryuga, what's up?

Ryuga: *snaps out of it* What are you doing?

Ginga: Exercising. Kyoya said I was fat. *pouts* Jerk. You try having a kid and staying skinny, hmph, it's hard.

Ryuga: O-Oh.. (I better get out of here before I attack him.)

TV: Next it is time for sitting position.

Ginga: Wait Ryuga, can you help me with the stretches. I'm not as flexible as I used to be.

Ryuga: (Dammit!) S-Sure.. *gets behind Ginga* So what do I do?

Ginga: Just press down on my back.

Ryuga: *presses down* Like this?

Ginga: *reaches forward* Yeah, that's it..

Ryuga: (He feels so slender and smooth. I can see through his shirt a little, why isn't he wearing a bra?!)

TV: Time to work on triceps!

Ginga: *stretches arm* A little help?

Ryuga: I got you. *holds arm and side* (He smells really good too. Haaa, I want to lick his neck.)

TV: Now for handstands!

Ginga: Alright, this one's easy. Just hold my legs. *gets into position*

Ryuga: *holds legs* I've got you.

TV: Be sure to tighten those abs while you do it!

Ginga: Okay, I got it. Thanks for your help Ryuga.

Ryuga: (Haa, finally..I almost lost it.) No problem I'll just-

Ginga: *wobbles* Whoa!

Ginga's shirt fell down and exposed his chest.

Ryuga: *turns red* GAH! *runs out of room* (Shit, I got hard! I hope Ginga didn't notice!)

Ginga: *falls over* Oof! Darn, I lost concentration. But other than that..what's going on with Ryuga? He's acting kind of strange.

**Night time, in bed. . .**

Ryuga lied in bed next to Ginga.

Ryuga: *turned on* (I knew I should've slept on the couch! Dammit, he smells so good and he's still so warm.)

Ginga: *fake sleeping* zZZZZzZZZzzzZZZZzzz (Why isn't he doing anything? This isn't like Ryuga at all.. Is he mad at me about something?)

Ryuga: *pant* *pant* (I want to kiss the back of his neck. But that might wake him up.. Rrrr, but his hair smells so nice.) *hard* (..just a little couldn't hurt.) *strokes*

Ginga: Mmm..zzz.. (What's he doing now?)

Ryuga: Ugghh..hhaa.. (Ginga..Ginga..Ginga~) Hhaaahh..

Ginga: *blushing red* (H-He's doing THAT while I'm here?! Why?!)

Ryuga: (His neck is so tempting.. oh well, I don't think he'll wake up.) *kisses Ginga's neck*

Ginga: *moans* Hhhiihh!

Ryuga: *strokes more* (He's so cute, he's even sensitive in his sleep..) *sucks on neck* Mmnn..

Ginga: Hhaa.. (Why's he doing this? I'm getting wet. If he wants to do IT then why doesn't he say anything?) HHaaa..

Ryuga: *stops stroking* (Haa, I'm gonna cum. Better head to the bathroom.) *stops licking neck*

Ryuga sat up in bed and was about to go to the bathroom, but Ginga caught him.

Ginga: *pulls Ryuga's arm* Where are you going?

Ryuga: *blush* G-Ginga, you're awake?

Ginga: Yeah, **and**? *glares* Why were you doing THAT in the bed when I'm RIGHT HERE?!

Ryuga: Well..why were YOU pretending to sleep?

Ginga: *blushes too* I asked you first!

Ryuga: *sighs* Fine, I'll tell you.. Remember when I used to torture you and make you cry.

Ginga: Yeah..

Ryuga: Well, I still can't get over that. I just can't forgive myself for hurting you like that, so I've been holding myself back and controlling my perverted urges for your sake.

Ginga: Ryuga.. *chuckles* That's pretty stupid..

Ryuga: *pissed* Hey! This is hard for me, so quit laughing!

Ginga: I know, I know..but you don't have to hold yourself back for me. I don't want you too.

Ryuga: You don't? But I'll-

Ginga: I'm okay with it. You were a pervert before I even married you, so there's no need to change now. I'll always accept you no matter what.

Ryuga: Why are you so forgiving towards me?

Ginga: *blush* Because I love you of course! *leans in and pouts* Don't you feel the same way about me?

Ryuga: *blushes redder* Of course I do! I love you lots!

Ginga: Hehe.. *seducing* Then what are you waiting for?

Ryuga: (This little tease!) *kisses Ginga* Mmmnn.. *tops him in bed*

Ginga: Mmmnn..hhaa.. mmm nnn

Ryuga: *unbuttoning Ginga's shirt* Haaa.. don't think I'll go easy on you Ginga.

Ginga: *pants* I wouldn't want you to. *teases* Going easy isn't really your style Ryuga.

Ryuga: Hmph! *sucks on nipple* Hmmm..mmm

Ginga: Nnnaaaaahhh! HhAAA!

Ryuga: *sucks more* (Kyoya wasn't kidding, his chest really did get bigger.) *gropes*

Ginga: HHaaa..h-hey, don't just focus on my chest!

Ryuga: *bites nipple* What's wrong? You don't sound like you hate it.

Ginga: *pouts* Fine, I'm only letting you cum two times tonight.

Ryuga: WHAT?!

Ginga: Hmph, it's punishment for doing THAT in bed.

Ryuga: But you were the one who faked sleep!

Ginga: *tops Ryuga* Then I'll spoil you a little.

Ryuga: *blush* (Spoil?)

Ginga: *pulls Ryuga's pants off* This part's been dying for some action I see. *licks tip* Haa..

Ryuga: Mmm!

Ginga: *sucks more* MmMMaa.. haaa mmmnn..nnnmm.. *strokes some*

Ryuga: G-Ginga..feels good! Hhaaahh! (Damn, I'm still sensitive from earlier!)

Ginga: (He really seems to be enjoying this. Time to step it up a notch.) *deep throats* MMMmmnn! Hhhmmmnn, mmmn, nnn! (It keeps getting bigger)

Ryuga: *drooling* Hhaa..hhhaaa..G-Ginga! I'm cumming!

Ginga: Mmn?!

Ryuga: AAaaahh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: *stops sucking* (I can't swallow it all!) *choking* Pwaa..hhaaa! So thick..hhaaa..

Ryuga: *pant* *pant* S-Sorry..I had stored up a lot.

Ginga: *sucks up mess* Yeah, that was pretty quick. Time for the next part. *takes pants off*

Ryuga: *blushes* (He grew up incredibly sexy..)

Ginga: *tops Ryuga and unbuttons his shirt* You undress some too, it's not fair if it's just me.

Ryuga: *gulps* O-Okay.. (I want to put IT in him already!)

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga's hard-on was poking against him.

Ginga: *smirk* Ryuga got hard again. You want to put it in me that badly?

Ryuga: (His cocky behavior is really starting to piss me off.) It's your fault for being such a damn tease.

Ginga: *lines up to entrance* I'll take responsibility then.

Ryuga: O-Oi, is it really safe for you to ride me?

Ginga: Hhnnnmmm, I-I can handle it. Haaahh! *half-in* AAAAHH, SO BIG!

Ryuga: *blushing redder* (All his damn moaning is really getting to me!) Do you need help?

Ginga: No, I-I'm fine! *all in* AAAAAHHHAA! *shivers* See? Look, I got it all in Ryuga. Haa..

Ryuga: *snaps* (That's it..I can't wait any longer.)

Ginga: Should I start moving? WHOA!

Ryuga: *tops Ginga* There's no way in hell I'm just gonna lay back and let you do all the work! Prepare yourself, Ginga!

Ginga: *smiles* Okay.. You can do whatever you want to me. If it's Ryuga, then it's fine.

Ryuga: *thrusts fast* Tch, even though I was holding back for your sake, you just had to drag me back in again!

Ginga: Hhaahh, Aah! Ah! Ahh! (He's moving too much!) Nnnaaahh!

Ryuga: *thrust* But just why do you have to be so damn cute all the time?! *thrust* Seducing me, turning me on, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Ginga: AAHH! Haahh! Ah! Ahh! What're y-you aah! Talking about?!

Ryuga: And this perverted body of yours! *gropes chest* How'd they get so big?

Ginga: *moans louder* Hhaahh! D-Don't squeeze them so hard! Nnnaaaaahhh! Ah! Ah!

Ryuga: Very erotic, it's like touching a cow. *pinches nipple* I wonder if milk comes out.

Ginga: *sniffle* I'm NOT a cow!

Ryuga: *kisses cheek* And you're not fat either, I was just teasing.

Ginga: Then slow down a bit! Ah! AAHH! YOU'RE TOO ROUGH!

Ryuga: *sucks on nipple* But you like it hard, right? *thrusts harder*

Ginga: *moans louder* AAAH! AH! AH! AAAH! HHAA! AAAAH!

Ryuga: (I'll take that as a yes.)

Ginga: HAAA! AAH! P-PREVERT! AAAH! NNN!

Ryuga: Yeah, I'm a pervert. But I'm still gonna milk ya. *squeezes chest*

Ginga: HYYAAAAHH! R-RYUGA! I'LL CUM! AAHH! HHAA!

Ryuga: *thrusts faster* That's good Ginga, I'll cum with you.

Ginga: HHHHaaaaahhhhh! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: Nnnngh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: Hhhaaa..hhhaaaa..

Ryuga: *kisses Ginga*

Ginga: *kisses back* Mmmmnn..

Ryuga: *breaks kiss* Ginga, I love you.

Ginga: *smiles* I love you too Ryuga.

Ryuga: *looks at Ginga's chest* Hm?

Ginga: *panics* (Oh no, I lactated again!)

Ryuga: So milk really does come out huh.

Ginga: *blush* S-Sorry, I know my body's weird and gross-

Ryuga: *sucks nipple* Mmm..

Ginga: Hnn! R-Ryuga?!

Ryuga: *stops and swallows* See? It stopped.. _That's_ what "nursing" is called.

Ginga: Oooh..

Ryuga: *pulls out* Are you sore anywhere?

Ginga: A little..geez, you really filled me up. *overflowing* I might get pregnant again.

**Later that night. . .**

Ryuga: By the way Ginga.

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: Your milk tastes really good and sweet.

Ginga: Really? I've never tried it.

Ryuga: I want two gallons of it.

Ginga: *shocked* I can't do that!

Ryuga: Sure you can, I'll milk you every night and then get to drink it in the morning. It's a win-win, for me. *dirty thought* Hehehehehe~

Ginga: *shudders* Whatever you're thinking, knock it off. Plus my milk is for Kyoga only, not you!

Ryuga: Fine.. *smirks* But if he doesn't want it, you know where to find me.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Gee, thanks.

_Knock, Knock_

Kyoya: *outside door* Oi, you guys finished in there yet?

Ryuga: *blush* How long was he out there?

Ginga: *blush* I don't know. Come in Kyoya.

Kyoya: *Comes in and closes door* You guys were really loud. I had to stall Kyoga so he wouldn't hear the noises.

Ginga: Eehehe, sorry. I didn't think you'd get back so early though.

Kyoya: I thought you guys would've made up by now. *glares at Ryuga* And it seems you did very well.

Ryuga: *taunts* What? Jealous we didn't let you join, lion boy?

Kyoya: *pissed* Hmph, don't need to be. Ginga and I did IT tons while you were gone.

Ginga: *whines* Kyoya!

Ryuga: *pissed* Oh I see how it is. You wanna go lion boy? We can settle the score right here and now.

Kyoya: *cracks knuckles* Fine by me, bring it on dragon breath.

Ginga: *angry* WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!

Kyoya and Ryuga: F-Fine.. (Ow, my ears.)

Ginga: *clears throat* Kyoya, remember the thing?

Kyoya: *remembers* Oh yeah..

Ryuga: Hm?

Ginga and Kyoya: *smiles* Welcome home Ryuga.

Ryuga: Wha.. *blushes and hides smile* You guys are weird.. (It's good to be home.)

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright. The whole cast is here! Yesh! Next script will be here in..I don't know. The chapters are short because, again, this is going to be drawn out next year. They don't have to be descriptive like the rest of my stories. I'm just typing out the movements and the quotes as I go along. So if you're wondering why these chapters are so short, now you know.**

**So what did you think; better than the old one? Worse? The same? REVIEW!**

**-WonChan :3**


	3. Baby Kyoga (Part 1)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! PG-13 10% KyoyaxGinga 30% RyugaxGinga 50% KyogaxGinga

Chapter 17- Baby Kyoga (Part 1)

Ginga was in Kyoga's bedroom nursing him on his lap.

Kyoga: *sucking on nipple* (This is the best milk I've ever tasted. Mommy's amazing, I like doing this.)

Ginga: (He really enjoys this nursing stuff huh.) Done?

Kyoga: *stops sucking* Uh-huh.. *licks lips* (I wanted to do it longer, but I guess mommy's busy.)

Ginga: *pulls shirt down* You're getting bigger Kyoga, the milk is really helping you grow.

Kyoga: *happy* Really?! You think so?! Do I look cool and tall?!

Ginga: (He's so cute~!) Yeah, you're turning into a big kid now. *sighs* You used to be so little, and now you just keep getting older and older. Pretty soon you'll forget all about mommy.

Kyoga: No I won't! I'll love mommy forever and ever!

Ginga: *smiles* Aaw.. *ruffles Kyoga's hair* Thanks Kyoga, mommy loves you too.

Kyoga: *blush* Uh-huh.. (My chest is beating fast again. This always happens when I'm with mommy.)

Ginga: *hears footsteps* Kyoya? You're going to work?

Kyoya: *grabs briefcase* Yeah!

Ginga and Kyoga went to the door to see Kyoya off.

Kyoya: I guess I'll be going then.

Ginga: Have a safe trip *kisses Kyoya*

Kyoya: Mmm

Kyoga: *pouts* (Daddy's hogging mommy again!) *tugs on Ginga*

Ginga: *breaks kiss* Huh?

Kyoya: Oh?

Kyoga: No fair, I want a kiss from mommy too.

Kyoya: *smirks* Looks like I have some competition now, aye Ginga?

Ginga: *giggles* Oh stop. *leans down* Okay Kyoga.. *kisses forehead*

Kyoga: (How come I only get a forehead kiss? I want a lip kiss too!) Grrr..

Kyoya: Bye you two. *leaves*

Just then Ryuga came near the door all dressed up.

Ryuga: I'm heading out to train. Can you look after Kyoga by yourself?

Ginga: Yup, leave it to me.

Ryuga: Now a good-bye kiss from me.. *kisses Ginga*

Ginga: Mmm!

Ryuga: *deepens kiss* Hnnn

Kyoga: *glaring* (Grrrr, it's always daddy, daddy, daddy! Mommy **never** lets me kiss him like that!)

Ginga: *pats Ryuga* Mmmnn Nn! (Ryuga! Break it up already! Kyoga's watching and I can't breathe!)

Ryuga: *breaks kiss* Good, now I'm perfectly re-charged. I'll be back tonight, later.

Ryuga left out the door leaving Kyoga and Ginga alone.

Ginga: *sighs* Geez, that guy.. he always takes things too far. Right Kyoga? ..Kyoga?

Kyoga: *crying* Mommy..

Ginga: Kyoga?! What's wrong?!

Kyoga: NO FAIR! MOMMY YOU JERK! *runs away*

Ginga: Huh?! Wait Kyoga!

Kyoga ran into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Ginga: *confused* What did I do?

Kyoga's Room -Kyoga was on his bed curled up crying.

Kyoga: *remembering* Mommy.. no fair.. I like you way more than daddy does. You're supposed to be by MY side. You promised.. hic.. *imagines* (I bet if I were older mommy would kiss me all the time. That'd be nice..)

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Ginga: Kyoga, I'm coming in, okay?

Kyoga: *sniffles* 'Kay..

Ginga came into Kyoga's room and sat on the bed.

Ginga: Are you okay?

Kyoga: *pouting* Hnnnmm..

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Can you at least tell me what you're mad about?

Kyoga: Because mommy isn't fair.

Ginga: Kyoga, what did I do? What was unfair? *holds Kyoga* Mommy will understand.

Kyoga: *blushes* Y-You always kiss daddy on the lips. They get to hold you.. and touch you..

Ginga: *blushes a smile* Well yeah, but that's because mommy loves them.

Kyoga: But I love mommy too!

Ginga: Kyoga..

Kyoga: *crying* I want to kiss you, I want to hold, and touch you. But you never let me.. It's not fair!

Ginga: (Oh, so that's what this is about. Kyoga's so cute, he just needs a little skin ship.) Alright

Kyoga: Huh?

Ginga: Go ahead Kyoga, you can touch me and do all that stuff as much as you like.

Kyoga: R-Really?! I-Is now okay?

Ginga: Sure, I don't see why not.

Kyoga: *happy* Yaaaay!

Kyoga felt on Ginga's hands.

Kyoga: (They're so much bigger than mine and so soft.)

He felt on Ginga's chest.

Kyoga: *buries face in it* (I love this part of mommy most, I can hear his heart beating lots and lots.) *gropes more*

Ginga: Nnn! (He's really grabby!)

Kyoga: I want to kiss mommy too.

Ginga: Sure..

Kyoga: *feels on Ginga's face* (Mommy's so pretty..) *kisses lips*

Ginga: *blushes* (His lips are so small. So cute~)

Kyoga: *tries to deepen kiss* Haaa..

Ginga: *breaks kiss* Whoa, Kyoga, what're you doing?! You can't do-

Kyoga: *smiles* I love you, Ginga.

Ginga: . . .eh?

To be Continued. . .

**Part 2 to this chapter will be out hopefully this week. **

**EVERYBODY VOTE!**

**Hey you guys, I have a Halloween Fanfic idea. But it's a more gross and WAY different from what I usually write about. So try to keep an open mind. Okay, so here's my fanfic idea: A Futanari-Madoka x Ginga story called "The Trick or Treat Wish." (If you don't know what a futanari is, then google it. But be prepared for the horror you may see.) It's a One-Shot where Madoka has a crush on Ginga and wants to go on a date Trick or Treating together, but Ginga keeps ditching her to be with the guys, like usual. So she makes a wish to a cat (or some strange thing, I haven't decided yet) to become a boy to understand Ginga better. Her wish is granted (turning her into a male) and she goes to hang out with Ginga only to find out he and Kyoya are in a sexual relationship (where Kyoya only likes fucking Ginga and nothing more, while Ginga is in love with Kyoya). She snaps and does something horrible to Ginga and in the end makes Ginga love her by force.**


End file.
